burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradise City Airfield
Paradise City Airfield or "Eastern Shore Airfield" or even simply "Paradise Field" is an abandoned airfield just east of Silver Lake. This area is complete with control tower, hangars and runways but no aircrafts are visible on the ground nor can they be seen flying. Like the Lone Peaks Quarry, the player accessing the Airfield for the first time will be rewarded by a Trophy; another Trophy is unlocked upon landing of a Barrel Roll in a Toy Car. Both areas bear resemblances as both feature an extensive number of stunt props making it an ideal location for Stunt Runs; hanging aircraft fuselage and its large size also make it a very popular place for players to Freeburn and complete Freeburn Challenges. In total, there are 28 Challenges available for this location. One Super Jump and one Billboard can be found here, the Super Jump takes drivers barrel rolling through a fuselage section (which is the objective of several Challenges) while the Billboard which is actually located outside of the airfield is reached thanks to a ramp located West. The Airfield's only entrance is located along Nelson Way, between the Ross Drive and Rack Way intersections, on the Southbound lane. __TOC__ Location Description Though the Cagney Update changed the geometry, tweaking the airfield so that it is more easily navigated, the main elements remain the same. It is very popular due to its many online challenges, Stunt Runs (online and offline), and freeburn appeal. The airfield is composed of 2 runways, 1 control tower, 1 large aircraft hangar, 3 collapsed hangars and 5 storage hangars, 2 cranes winching 2 aircraft fuselage sections and several shipping containers scattered around. The Eastern Shore Airfield can be assimilated to a very large (and somewhat open) figure-8 track since the ends of the runways are linked by covered dirt tracks. Main Overview The North-South runway offers: *Dual ramps over the large hangar (facing both directions) leading southbound to the red fuselage ring or northbound over the control tower. *A ramp through a collapsed hangar which features a Split Ramp leading to the gray fuselage ring (northbound only). The East-West runway offers: *1 eastbound jump through a collapsed hangar. *1 westbound jump through the last collapsed hangar. Players will quickly notice the fact that both runways feature 2 dual Split Ramps each, all located a few feet off the runway intersections. Secondary Locations Other locations include: *A small parking area featuring a short and steep ramp over a storage hangar marked by yellow barrels. *A Makeshift Ramp near the entrance hurling players over another storage hangar. *Another Makeshift Ramp found behind the red ring crane that leads to a Billboard placed outside of the Airfield grounds. *A small elevated area on which is built the control tower. Airfield overlook south.jpg|The Airfield, looking South. Airfield overlook north.jpg|Looking North, from the end of the South runway. Trophies 2 PlayStation Network Trophies are unlocked when in the Airfield. Challenges Freeburn Challenges Below are the 28 Freeburn Challenges that take place in the Eastern Shore Airfield. Party Pack Challenges This table shows the Party Pack challenge that takes place in the Airfield. Beta Version When Burnout Paradise was being developed, the original Airfield was located on an island situated off the mainland of Paradise City. According to DJ Atomika, this Airport sank in a freak storm. This Airfield would eventually come as DLC in the form of Big Surf Island. It is unknown what the relation between this old Airfield and Big Surf Island is, as well as what occupied the area that would become the current Airfield. Gallery BurnoutParadise_2009-07-22_18-08-23-42.jpg BurnoutParadise_2009-07-22_18-06-11-54.jpg‎ Platinum_R-WTR_6.jpg Airfield.jpg SDC11539.JPG SDC11533.jpg